Update 5.0
Update 5.0 is here! Roptop is running out of ideas! If you dont get anything, this is update '''5.0 '''and think about what im gonna say next :) Update 5.0 - Iconic Update New additions *New gamemode! Rocket, Submarine and Tank! *New difficulty! Extreme! *New hazards! Knife, Spear, Fist, Cactus, Ice spikes and Poison! *New triggers! Jump height trigger(which amplifies how high they can jump), Auto jump trigger(which automatically makes the player jump), death trigger(which kills them), glow trigger(which toggles glow), random gamemode trigger(which switches them to a random gamemode) and disable trigger (which disables all nearby triggers). Also fixed some trigger issues which stops them from activating. *New tutorial level! Named Demo. Difficulty, auto. *New orbs! White(which flings you up), Pink(which is the same as a mirror portal)and Red(which kills you). *Emotes! Self explanatory. *Auto mode! A orange diamond instead of green. It does the level automatically for you! *Object limit from 200B to 1.5T! *New decoration! Fake saws, Fake walls, Fake monsters, tick symbols and a deadbush font cross. *New colour! Navy, bright violet, beige, aquamarine and turquoise. *16 new backgrounds! Eyes, wool, paper, hexagons, heptagons, stripes, target, raindrops, clouds, steel geomertry, gold geomertry, bronze geomertry, silver geomertry, skulls and bones. *New levels! Nock Em 2 -125 orbs, 11 stars, gives achievement "Nock Em 2!" and a Wave when completed. Battery - 120 orbs, 10 stars, gives achievement "Battery!" and a Swing Copter when completed. Space Battle - 135 orbs, 11 stars, gives achievement "Space Battle!" and gives a Swing Copter. This is an F-777 level. Note: all of them is extreme difficulty. *Infinite - 130 orbs, 12 stars, gives achievement "Infinite" and gives a Spider. Sub to Infinite to get the colour Aquamarine and get a new ball. *New vault! Secret vault and hidden vault. They are hiding in the level creator! *New currency! Gold Coins! *New icons! 27 to be exact! *New Xbox X and S versions! People say its harder than mobile. *Geomertry dash: The Series is cancelled due to dislikes and cringe. *New Wii U versions! *Geomertry dash lite gets a new level: Fingerdash and Explorers! *Geomertry dash is now 41GB Bug Fixes *Fixed a glitch where your right thumb wont let the cube jump. *Fixed a glitch where the cable car wont move. *Fixed a glitch where the object limit is only a half of its actual limit. *Fixed a glitch where you can noclip into walls by the Teleportation Portal. *On the 34362nd line of code, it is now "func OnTouched ()" not "func OnTouch ()" *Fixed a glitch where the spider dies on the blue orb. *Fixed a glitch where the camera goes to 64% randomly. *Fixed a glitch where reporting a glitch/player will crash the game. *On the 12004th line of code, it is now "spin vector2 ('OnPress')" not "spin vector3 (OnPress)" *The y axis now no longer expands infinitely. *Geomertry dash has upgraded to Java 54.6.0.38 and fixed infinite jumping. *Geomertry dash Wii has been fixed of the glitches above. Category:Updates